


Lumpy Love

by Archer973



Series: Gemverse [3]
Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-04
Updated: 2016-05-04
Packaged: 2018-06-06 09:58:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6749095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Archer973/pseuds/Archer973
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Leonard finds Mick doing something unexpected</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lumpy Love

**Author's Note:**

> I 100% blame the anon who was headcannoning with me about Sara and how she is terrible at knitting for this. And by blame, I mean they inspired this and I love them. This is just like, 100% fluff and Mick feels and I regret nothing

“…What the hell are you doing?”

Mick jerked in surprise at the sound of his partner’s voice, whipping his head up to look at the doorway where Leonard was standing.

“Nothing,” he growled, trying unsuccessfully to hide the bright red object in his lap.

“Yes, because that’s not suspicious at all,” Leonard drawled, rolling his eyes. He walked the rest of the way into the living room and flopped down onto the couch, sprawling in that effortless, catlike way of his. “Seriously, what are you doing?” Mick continued to glare at him, hands still clenched protectively around whatever it was he had been holding. Then, grudgingly, he opened his fingers, allowing Leonard to see.

It was yarn. Bright, fire engine red yarn, and a pair of silver knitting needles that looked ridiculously small in Mick’s huge hands. He seemed to be halfway through what was obviously supposed to be a square, but there wasn’t a single ninety degree angle in the thing and the edges were so lumpy it resembled a cauliflower more than anything else.

“Sara said I could make some of the squares, if I wanted,” Mick rumbled, purposefully not meeting Len’s eyes, his fingers twitching as if he wanted nothing more than to snatch the scrap away from his partner’s gaze. “You know, for the baby blanket. I know it’s not very good, but…” Mick trailed off, fidgeting uncomfortably, the tips of his ears rapidly turning the same color as his yarn.

There was silence for a few moments. Then Leonard, finally able to speak past the lump in his throat, said, “It looks fine, Mick.”

“Yeah?” Mick asked, glancing up hesitantly, fingers idly stroking the soft, lumpy creation hanging between his needles.

“Yeah,” Leonard replied, his normal smirk softened into a small, gentle smile by some red yarn and the big heart of a man many claimed didn’t have one.


End file.
